


Small City, Easy to Get Lost Apparently

by SpaceKeet



Series: Back in Black (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, cameo of an oc, lost in the city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: Steve and Clint get lost in Hobart, Tasmania after they finish a mission from nearby.





	Small City, Easy to Get Lost Apparently

Steve and Clint were sent to Hobart, Tasmania on a mission that ended up being rather lengthy but was eventually finally finished. Upon completing the mission, the pair decided to wander around the city. This ended in them promptly getting themselves lost in a suburb called North Hobart while trying to get to Hobart from Newtown.

“Is the GPS giving us anything useful?” Steve asked Clint, looking over his shoulder at the archer, who was following along and looking at his phone. When Steve stopped for a second to make talking easier, Clint nearly walked into Steve's back. 

Clint processed Steve's question. “Uhhhhh, besides going straight?” he replied. 

Steve shook his head. “It can't be that easy to get to the Elizabeth Street mall,” he commented with disbelief. 

“Well, then, let's ask a local for confirmation,” Clint said, spotting someone. Clint walked up to a man in a copper-coloured leather hat, a tank top, shorts, and flip-flops. The man was eating ice-cream and had two australian shepherds attached to his hip using leads. The dogs didn't pull on the leads as Clint, a stranger, approached. 

Steve was the one that spoke up, deciding that perhaps he shouldn’t leave the task of asking for directions up to Clint. “Excuse me, but we could use some help,” he said to the man.

The Australian stopped and looked at the two foreigners. “Ay mate, what d’ya need?” he asked, the dogs sitting obediently at his sides once he stopped. 

“We're trying to get to Elizabeth Street mall,” Clint said. 

“The mall? Oh yeah, it's just down that way, follow the road and you'll get there,” the Australian replied, pointing behind him to the way he came.

Steve attempted to stifle his laughter at Clint’s face when he realised that they're going in the right direction. 

“Apparently it can be this simple,” Clint muttered and the Australian looked amused. 

They thanked the Australian and continued walking down as he walked up, both parties parting ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Third story for my Blackout Bingo for Happy Steve Bingo 2018! I decided to include the place I live in - Tasmania, Australia, because more people need to be graced with Australia
> 
> Special thanks to [Polska_1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999) for beta-reading!


End file.
